Mob Stories
by Press Tilton
Summary: Robert Verrelli and Leon Garcia were great partners, but when they land a seat in the seat of power things turn for the worst. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1 A Run In with the Mob Boss

Chapter 1. A Run-in with the Mob Boss

Evening approached as Robert Verrelli drove through the Bronx, New York. He pulled over on a busy street and parked. Getting out of the car, he grabbed a stainless steel suitcase and pulled a nine-millimeter pistol out from under the driver's seat. He quickly shoved the pistol into his coat pocket and set the car alarm. He ran through alleys and jumped fences for about an hour to come to an old abandoned warehouse. He walked up to the thick steel door and opened it. The warehouse contained a single room, which was pitch black. Robert slowly walked into the quiet room.

"Anyone in here?"

A pair of hands clapping answered Robert. A low watt light bulb illuminated a cheap wooden table.

"A clapper? I thought you'd be a little more creative, Sonny." Robert said to the darkness almost amused

Sonny Marino emerged from the shadows. Sonny had black hair and sunken brown eyes. He always wears a black suit and the same expensive necktie. Sonny had a very interesting job also. He wasn't a lawyer or a doctor; Sonny Marino was a mob boss.

"I like the jingle! Clap on! Clap off!" He sang smiling. He paused to see the smile on Robert's face. His smile faded. "Yes. Well.... on to business. Do you have what I asked for? "

Robert smiled. He dropped the suitcase on the table, flipped it open, and spun it around.

Inside were several sealed plastic bags with white powder in them.

"Twenty pounds of cocaine, right here. "

"Good. I'll take this then." Sonny said nervously. He grabbed the suitcase and started to walk off.

"Wait! Where's the money! ?"

"If I can recall correctly, you had some trouble with a local gang last week did you not?"

"Yes, but..."

"And if it weren't for my men u would be dead right now?"

"Look, I just want the damn money!"

"I have already paid you with my services. You're not getting the money. You can leave now

Mr. Verrelli. "

Robert quickly pulled the gun out of his pocket and pointed it at Sonny. To Robert's surprise

Sonny had a gun pointed at him. They both stood waiting for the other one to make a move. A car alarm sounded in the distance. Robert saw Sonny's finger move very slowly. Robert quickly flipped the table over as Sonny pulled the trigger. Splinters flew everywhere. Robert jumped over the table and tackled Sonny. He held his gun to Sonny's head.

"Give me the money or I'll blow your freaking brains out!"

"All right! All right! Please I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!"

Robert slowly got up off of Sonny. He still held the gun to his head.

"Where's the money?" Robert asked

"It's in the safe."

"What safe!? There's nothing here! It's pitch black!"

Sonny started to walk over to what Robert thought was a wall. Sonny flipped a switch on the wall. Rows of lights suddenly illuminated from overhead. Robert could now see the whole warehouse. Sonny walked over to a small safe and put in the combination. Robert watched all of this from over his shoulder. He quickly memorized the code. 15-06-23.

Sonny opened the safe. Inside was a small stainless steel suitcase, identical to the one Robert had. Sonny opened it. Inside the suitcase were one hundred twenty-dollar bills. A total of two thousand dollars. Robert took the suitcase.

"A pleasure doing business with you." Robert said as he turned and left the building.

When Robert got back to his car, he immediately realized something was wrong. The driver side window was smashed and the seats were torn.

Robert casually slipped into the car and started to drive to his apartment.

As he pulled out of his parking spot he muttered,

"Damn mob bosses think they can do anything. "


	2. Chapter 2 The Theif

Chapter 2. The Thief

Robert Verrelli didn't look like it, but he was a very wealthy man. Him and his partner lived in a Manhattan penthouse apartment. His partner's name is Leon Garcia. Leon and Robert were nothing alike. No one really understood why they were even friends. They didn't even look alike. Leon has almond colored skin. He was tall and thin. He had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He spoke with a Mexican accent. Robert was the same height but was a little thicker. Robert had light brown hair and green eyes. He spoke with a mid-western accent. Robert and Leon did have one thing in common; they both were involved in the criminal world of New York. Leon knew where every smuggler, gang leader, and pickpocket stayed and/or hid. Leon would then go to these places to confirm that where they hid. He would tell Robert and Robert would go there take what he needed. He would then take those goods and sell them to a high paying customers.

Robert arrived at his apartment building. He rode the elevator to the 32nd floor. He turned left down the hall and came to a white wooden door. He put his key into the lock and opened the door. Leon was sitting on the white leather sofa watching a Yankee's game. Leon turned and faced Robert.

" Hey Amigo"

"Hey Leo. Any luck today?"

" No, sorry. When it's winter in New York, not a lot of people come and hide up here. They hide with the crowds. The crowds are in the south right now."

"Damn that sucks. But I have a way we can pay the bills."

"How's that ?"

" You know Sonny? You know the mob boss?"

" Oh yeah. I hooked up that cocaine deal for you."

"Yeah well, he almost decided not to give me the money."

"Almost?"

"Yeah, but then I tackled him and put my gun to his head."

"You put a gun to the head of a mob boss?!"

"Yeah but he decided to pay."

"You're a bold man, Rob."

Suddenly a car alarm went off. Robert and Leon ran to where the noise was coming from. Someone who looked familiar was driving off with their car to them. In the parking space where the car was, laid a small piece of paper. Leon read it out loud.

"I'm taking the dough that I deserve. You can't find me either. I'm not who you think I am"

"We got a problem." Robert said

"Yeah, we do." Leon replied.


	3. Chapter 3 The Pub

Chapter 3. The Pub

Robert and Leon sat on their couch, thinking about who stole their car and why. They ran through a list of suspects over and over. They had no idea who did it.

"I don't know, amigo, this guy could be anywhere by now."

"Yeah, but who leaves notes after they steal a car?"

"No one I know."

"Let's go to the streets for answers."

So Robert and Leon went to a local pub to ask around. No one in the pub knew anything about the man who stole their car. They were just about to leave when Leon spotted someone they didn't question. He was sitting in a dark corner by himself. They walked over to him.

"Have you ever heard of a guy who steals cars or money and leaves a note?" Leon asked

"What if I have? Are you willin' to pay?"

Robert shoved the guy in to the wall, picked him up by his collar and slammed him into the wall again.

"Do you know something about this guy or not!?" Robert yelled still holding the guy against the wall. The whole pub fell silent.

"You wanna let go of me so I can breathe enough to tell you?"

Robert loosened his grip but still held him against the wall.

"Let's go outside so we can get a little privacy?" He asked gesturing to the crowd.

"Ok."

Robert let go of him and followed to the door. The entire pub was still watching him.

"What are you looking at!?"

The pub immediately burst back to life.

The sun was starting to rise over the city as busy New Yorkers hurryied to their jobs.

Leon and the man went behind the pub. Robert followed.

"What do you know about the guy who stole our car?"

"All right, I'll tell you. His name is Moe Chator. But everyone calls him Tiger. He's a cocaine dealer and he usually doesn't steal. Only if he's stole from by someone else. Or if what he stole is worth a lot."

"Where can we find him?"

" He usually hides in an old boathouse near Queens."

Leon had a look of shock on his face. Robert looked puzzled. He looked over to Leon and saw his reaction.

"Hey Leo, what's wrong? "

"That's the guy who we got the coke from to give to Sonny."

"No wonder we looked familiar."

"Come on, we gotta track that guy to where he went."

"Yeah, let's go."

Robert and Leon ran off leaving the man behind looking very confused.


	4. Chapter 4 Hunting the Tiger

Chapter 4. Hunting the Tiger

Leon and Robert rode the subway to the middle of Queens. They walked in search of an abandoned boathouse for hours. They walked up the coastline all day. For what seemed like days of walking the finally found the boathouse. The boathouse was indeed old, the wood had rotted and windows were covered with dirt. Sitting right in front of the house was their car.They went back to the house. Robert wiped the dirt away from one window and looked inside. There was Tiger sitting on an old, torn up couch watching what looked like Tom and Jerry. Leon and Robert both pulled pistols out from their coats and went to either side of the rotted door. Robert mouthed"One, Two, Three." On three, they both kicked the door down and directed their guns on the Tiger.

"What the hell?" was all Tiger could say.

"Where's our money?!" Robert demanded

"I don't have the money!"

"He's lying!" Leon said

"Give me the money now!"

"NO!"

Leon quickly jumped on top of Tiger and held his gun to Tiger's head.

"Where is it!? Tell me now! Do you think I won't pull this trigger! I will!" Leon screamed.

"It's under the sofa! Please don't kill me." He begged,"It's not my fault, Mr. Marino, told me to steal your car and money."

" Mr. Marino? You mean Sonny Marino?"

"Yes but please don't kill me!"

We're not gonna kill you big baby." Leon said.

Robert now had the money and was ready to leave. Leon got off of Tiger and put his gun away.

"Don't pull this crap again, cause we'll find you." Robert warned. They both got in the car and drove off.

Later that night, Robert and Leon sat in their apartment and counted their money. They both had a big stack of green bills next to them.

"I think it's all here." Leon said.

"Me too."

"So what do we do now?"

"I really don't know, but that slime ball Marino is trying to kill us."

"How do you know? He hasn't even fired a shot at us."

"He wants us to bring ourselves down."

"How do we do that?"

"He's trying to get us to mess around with people that can and probably will kill us."

"Are you saying that Tiger guy could've killed us?"

"No but that's just a warm-up for him."

"How do you know all this?"

"I don't. I'm just guessing. We'll just have to wait and see."

"So what should we do."

"You gotta find us more deals."

"But I already told you, all the deals are in the south of the country."

"Then we go to the south."


End file.
